


Red mixed with Blue

by Fjeril



Series: Fjeril Fictober 2018 [21]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: Chiaki remembers the past, and notices one of his questions never found an answer.





	Red mixed with Blue

**Author's Note:**

> HERE'S WORK NUMBER 2 feat. Dumb as fuck!Chiaki.  
> Litterally Me.  
> Fictober day 21: “Impressive, truly.”  
> Have two stoopids.

Sometimes, Chiaki didn't understand Kanata. Or rather, he _often_ didn't understand him. Of course, he knew his staying was his fault, and that Kanata probably hated him. He was _pretty sure_ that Kanata actually hated him, to be honest, and that would be rightful. He hadn't acted in a very moral or acceptable way when they had met. He had been the worst, actually. To a point he was annoyed with himself. And yet.

And yet, that blue haired idiot, descended from some heaven, world, or maybe hell if he listened to him, had made the choice to stay by his sides. Worst, he had made the choice to keep staying by his sides even when he didn't need to anymore, even when they had stopped being useful to anyone. They had retreated in a foreign country somewhere people wouldn't recognize them. They weren't the fearless young men they used to be, and even the younger three had stopped fighting to go on more normal activities.

The funniest part was that, unexpectedly, Midori was the one who missed the hero life the most. Chiaki couldn't say he didn't miss it, though, but he hadn't reacted as badly as the less motivated of his juniors. Midori now protected and trained young heros so they could relay the once invicible Ryuseitai, and protect the people. Shinobu had left for the mountains, to become a real ninja and form new ones so the art wouldn't be lost. He still used technology and was in contact with them, but his new job took a lot of his time. Meanwhile Tetora had chosen a more classic life, giving karate lessons during the day, and helping with music events during the night.

And then there was Kanata. Some sort of divinity, Chiaki had come up to accept, that for some reason had grown attached to him over the years, even though he had been the one insisting for Kanata to join him and the others. He had never grown tired of it, never complained (except that Chiaki was burning too much, sometimes, often even). He had stayed by his sides with his big smile and his own reasons. They had turned friends, and then a little more, to which he had never been able to put a name on. Or rather, it sounded so stupid even _he_ wasn't sure it fit.

"Best friends" didn't, "brothers" either. "Parents" did fit when it came to their relation with the other three, but when he thought that it could mean they were something like "boyfriends" or "a couple", Chiaki felt like he was actually burning. Kanata would never accept that in the first place, one doesn't just declare themself a boyfriend to a divinity. Besides, he had no idea what the other thought about it in the first place. And that was an important point to take into consideration, to say the least.

"Chiaki," a voice called, slow and happy, "You're 'thinking' too 'much' again."

He blinked, opening his mouth, unable to reply anything. How did he know he was thinking, and how much he was thinking? Really, his friend was definitely an actual divinity. And him, poor mortal that he was, couldn't even start to hope and find the right way to describe their relationship. It was whatever it was, and maybe it was good that way. So, he turned towards the one calling him, as charmed as he was when they were still teenagers.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

The former Ryusei Blue tilted his head, uncomprehension all over his face. Kanata didn't change, even though he had come to understand more things from the world he lived in, spending time together with the rest of the team.

"Reading my thoughts," Chiaki answered, a smile on his lips.

"I did 'not'. But your 'face' is very 'expressive' so it was 'easy' to understand."

Sometimes he wished he were just as simple. But his own mind, a hero's mind, was constantly burning, thinking over and over about the decisions he had to make and if they served justice in any way. He had come to learn every single thing he did didn't need to serve justice, but he had also had learnt to rethink about everything that surrounded him. Was he happy? Why? Should he have stayed in Japan, helping Tetora to train new heros? Was it alright to keep Kanata on this world? He had no answer to these questions. But Kanata, though, he could see Chiaki was troubled just by looking at him - the true hero wasn't the one everyone would think of, was he.

"Impressive, truly," he admired, though still unusually calm.

"As well as 'your' behaviour. 'Chiaki', what are you 'concerned' about?"

Unable to answer easily, he took the time to sigh again, taking a look at an old notebook, full with pictures and newspaper articles. Then, his eyes turned towards an action figurine that was supposed to represent him, a model discontinued after ten years.

"What are we?" Morisawa Chiaki, fifty-six years old, dared asking.

The look Kanata turned towards him almost look surprised, yet the other one seemed as sure of whatever he was about to say as always. A little bit too confident to be human.

"Chiaki," the divinity replied, "We share a 'bed', a 'house', a 'life', and 'feelings'. What do you 'think' we are?"

Of course, the answer should have been obvious, but to Chiaki, Kanata was even more special than someone special. To his eyes, nothing, nobody would ever equal Ryusei Blue.

"But I...

\- Chiaki, 'shut up'. We are 'a couple', and we have been such for 'long'. You're putting 'too much' pressure on your own 'shoulders' again, and putting 'me' on a 'pedestal' I don't 'belong' on. The 'only' place I 'belong' to, Chiaki, is 'by your sides'."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♥ I really didn't know where I was going with this but Kana saved my life. Thanks for existing, Kanata.


End file.
